The need for fire-rated walls has long been recognized. Such a wall is of substantially diminished value for fire prevention and control, if its integrity is destroyed by the mountings for fire extinguishers or in any other manner. As a consequence, fire control officials have long been in search for a fire-rated fire-extinguisher cabinet.
There have been fire-rated fire-extinguisher cabinets on the market only in very recent years. These cabinets, however, have all utilized a double-walled cabinet with the insulation disposed between their inner and outer walls. Such a structure is relatively expensive to manufacture, because of its double walls and is considerably heavier than our cabinet, thus requiring more material and being more expensive to ship to the purchaser's location. In addition, the sheetrock is shipped within the cabinet walls at increased costs, whereas when the cabinet is constructed in accordance with my invention, no sheetrock is shipped, since it is not applied until after the cabinet arrives at the site of its planned use.